bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Liena Grace Vincent
'''Liena Grace Vincent '''is a recurring character in Battle B-Daman. She is also the sister of Grey Michael Vincent. Appearance and Personality Liena is a tall 12 year old girl with blonde hair and green eyes. She is very kind and reasonable in sticky situations and is always willing to help. She is also able to easily take her mind off of things but feels a strong sence of responcibility if something happends that involves her but wasnt directly her fault. She looks up to her brother Grey and seems to attract alot of attention from boys like Sigma and Wen. Trivia *Liena is 150 cm tall and weighs 38 kg. *Her birthday is on 30 April. *Her blood type is AB. *Grey Michael Vincent and Liena are twins. Battle B-Daman Liena was captured by the Shadow Alliance and used as a black mailing tool to get Grey to work for them. Liena is first seen when Enjyu is looking at her after he chats with Ababa about Grey's allegiance. She is first seen without being detained in Grey's flashback when he first gets Chrome Zephyr. Liena is brought up in several conversaitions when Grey's allegiance to the Shadow Alliance is brought up. Liena makes her true debut during the Elite Eight stage of the IBA Winners Tournament when she is freed and brainwashed by Ababa. After Ababa knocks out Sigma she take's his outfit and armor and enters the Elite Eight as Sigma, while under Ababa's control. She enters as the opponent of Terry McScotty in the third round of the semi-finals. She starts by disposing of Sigma's Scope General and showing off her true B-Daman Garnet Wind. During her match with Terry she is unmasked and recognized by Grey who tells everyone of her identity. Liena defeats Terry through questionable techniques, she says that her mission is complete and returns as the newest member of the Shadow Alliance. She is next seen at the Shadow Alliace head quarters where she assaults Grey for being a traitor and challenges him to a B-Da Battle, but instead of Grey she ends up facing Yamato in a B-Da battle. During her battle with Yamato, she is reminded of a flashback where Grey told her not to worry just like when during the battle Yamato told Grey not to worry and he would win. This shows that Liena is regaining control of her mind. Once again during the match she shows signs of regaining control, but she doesn't fully regain it until Yamato uses his "Spinning Cobalt Power Blast" to defeat her and free her mind from the Shadow Alliance. After her mind is freed Liena and Grey finally reunite sharing a heartfelt moment. Liena's next role would be to help the group defend Yamato while he completes Cobalt Saber. Liena next gives up her spot for Grey to face Yamato. Before Yamato's match with Enjyu, she has several moments thinking about him and talking to him. After Yamato defeats Enjyu she is pleased to see that he's changed sides. When Grey and Liena are supposed to return home they are both displeased to see that it has been attacked and the villagers gone. It is later revealed that the Longhorn Brothers Gang are responcible for both acts but are defeated by Yamato, Grey and friends from the tournament, including Enjyu and Sigma. With the announcement of the Neo Shadow Alliance, Liena finds Enjyu who proceeds to tell her that he plans to take on Marda B by himself. Liena is left behind by Grey and the group when they leave to challenge the Neo Shadow Alliance, for her own safety. Liena, Mie and Armada all decide to head out to search for them afterwards. Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits! Liena debuted in Fire Spirits while in search for a Strike Shot. Eventually she ran in to her older brother Grey as he obtained a Speed Shot. She congratulated him but was short lived when Haja stole it. Grey immediatley stole it back much to Haja's displeasure. Haja then challenged Grey for it and during their battle Haja cheated leaving Grey wide open until he was saved by Liena. Unfortunatley Liena was defeated but this gave Grey the strength to defeat Haja. Afterwards Liena decided to go her own way to find a strike shot. Liena next would go to a B-Colliseum where she would time in at :09 for ultimate strike only to find out that the prize was not a strike shot. She would then run into her old friends Yamato and Tommi. Yamato would then agree to help Liena find a strike shot of her own and they would all be off on their journey. Battle Record Gallery Battle B-Daman Grey Flashback.jpg|Grey's flashback with Liena Liena Capsule.jpg|Liena trapped by the Shadow Alliance Gray's Picture of Liena.jpg|Grey's Locket Picture of Liena Liena Debut.jpg|Liena's first live appearance in the series Liena/Ababa.jpg|Liena Under Ababa's Control Liena as Sigma.jpg|Liena as Sigma Garnetw.png Hqdefault.jpg I238059043 28659 5.jpg ImagesCA5FEC8O.jpg Liena Grace Vincent.jpg|Liena Grace Vincent ImagesCAHKXG5S.jpg I238059042 76200 5.jpg I238057024 52788 5.jpg Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits! Liena as Super X.png|Liena as Super X ImagesCAGVCTZ7.jpg imagesCA1S0FDS.jpg Category:Characters Category:Battle B-Daman Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits!